It is believed that there is nothing already known which is comparable to the locator means of the present invention. Applicant is aware of British Patent Specification Nos: 2,016,768; 1,516,740; 1,500,169; 1,427,920; 1,295,566 and 1,237,086, but these are all concerned with much larger or more complicated apparatus for commerical rather than primarily domestic purposes. Other devices which are believed to have been proposed are a so-called "listening light switch" and a bleeper which is designed to respond to hand-clapping or other human-emitted sound, but these lack the searcher device of the present invention and are susceptible to erroneous activation by extraneous sounds.